1. Field
The present invention generally relates to portable electronic devices, and particularly to a portable electronic device with an image pickup device.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, portable electronic devices, such as portable computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), cellular telephones are now in wide spread use. Along with the increasingly widespread use of such devices, there is a demand for developing portable electronic devices with multifunction, such as incorporating an image pickup function. Meanwhile, volume reduction is also a trend for such products.
Camera module of the portable electronic devices are generally equipping with, for example, a wide-angle lens module and a zoom lens module for achieving wide-angle image pickup function and zooming image pickup function, respectively. However, with both the wide-angle lens module and zoom lens module arranged in the portable electronic devices, volume of the portable electronic devices increases dramatically.
What is needed, therefore, is a portable electronic device with multiple image pickup functions and having reduced volume.